


Unrequited

by AutisticWriter



Series: The way you said "I love you." [32]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Crush, Episode 5, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Implied Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Love Confessions, Minami Kenjirou Has a Crush on Katsuki Yuuri, One-Sided Attraction, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Minami has a crush on Yuuri, tries to tell him this, and ends up getting turned down. But when he learns about Yuuri’s relationship with Victor, he couldn’t be happier for them.[Prompt 32: In a way I can’t return]





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an AU in which Yuuri and Victor are already dating by episode 5.

Minami is in love with Katsuki Yuuri. He has been for as long as he can remember. Yuuri is just so handsome and an amazing skater and a lovely person, and Minami just adores him. And he knows that they have a bit of an age gap, but that doesn’t matter. He would still love to date Yuuri, the man of his dreams.

And when he learns that he and Yuuri will be skating in the same competition, well, Minami knows this will be the perfect time to profess his love to him. Even if it doesn’t end the way he hopes (with Yuuri saying he loves him back and the pair dating), Minami still wants to tell the world that he loves Katsuki Yuuri.

So when he and Yuuri meet before they are due to go on the ice, Minami can’t help but blush and gush about how amazing Yuuri is. But Yuuri… But Yuuri doesn’t remember him. It was only last year they last met. Minami wants to try.

Victor, Yuuri’s coach, seems to notice, and tells Yuuri that it’s important to be polite to your fans. And Minami appreciates it, except then he sees the way Victor is with Yuuri, how soft his voice becomes and how close they get, and when he sees Victor put lip balm on Yuuri’s for him, Minami almost explodes with jealousy. So Victor is in love with Yuuri too, huh? He needs to make his move quickly, or Yuuri might fall for Victor first.

After the competition (Minami finishes in second place and Yuuri finishes in first, advancing; Minami vows to keep trying until he gets as good as Yuuri and maybe beats him one day), Minami tracks down Yuuri.

“Can we talk, Yuuri?” he asks, glancing at Victor.

Yuuri looks puzzled, but he nods. “Sure.”

The pair head somewhere private, away from Victor and everyone else. Once they are alone, Minami looks up at the man he loves, brimming with anxiety and anticipation.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Yuuri asks, giving Minami that wonderful smile of his.

“Well, you see… the thing is…” Minami stammers, starting to go red. In the end, he just blurts out, “Yuuri, I love you!”

Yuuri blinks, stunned. Minami flushes as crimson as the red parts of his hair, even his ears going red.

“Oh, Minami,” Yuuri says slowly, and there is a sympathetic, almost pitying tone to his voice. “I’m so flattered, but—” Minami flinches; part of him always knew this was coming, but he didn’t want to admit it. “—I’m afraid I’m too old for you. And, well, I’m… I’m already in a relationship. Sorry.”

 _Don’t cry_ , he thinks, clenching his hands into trembling fists. _Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t—_

“Minami?” Yuuri says, putting a cautious hand on his shoulder. “Don’t get upset. I’m not offended. In fact, it’s so lovely you like me that way, but… it wouldn’t work out. I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Minami says, sniffing and looking up at Yuuri. “This is my fault.”

“It’s no one’s fault,” Yuuri says. “Hey, do you want a hug?”

Smiling weakly, Minami nods his head. And Yuuri steps closer and wraps his arms around Minami, pulling him into a hug. He rests his head against Yuuri’s shoulder, so sad that this didn’t work out. But getting a hug from the man who he admires so much is the next best thing.

\---

“So, who are you dating?” Minami asks.

It is a few hours since that embarrassing love confession, and things are far less awkward between him and Yuuri. And Minami is glad; he knows he can’t date Yuuri, but they can be friends.

Yuuri glances at him, smiling. “Promise not to tell anyone?”

“Promise,” he says, intrigued to learn that his relationship of Yuuri’s is basically a secret. He must not have told the media yet.

And Yuuri leans close and whispers, “Victor.”

Minami has to clamp his hands over his mouth to stop himself blurting the word at the top of his voice. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“Victor?”

“Yeah?”

“Your coach?!”

“Yeah.”

Minami bursts out laughing, wondering how he didn’t work this out from the interactions between Victor and Yuuri. Yuuri grins even more broadly.

“Well, I’m happy for you,” Minami says, “And I hope it all goes well for you two.”

“Thanks. That means a lot to me,” Yuuri says, and he gives Minami a hug.


End file.
